Não Existem Coincidências
by Akemi Hidaka
Summary: Desconfiança é o que há quando Aya tem um segredo com Yohji que Omi não poderia descobrir de forma alguma até o momento certo chegar. Yaoi. Finalizada


Título: Não Existem Coincidências

Classificação: Yaoi

Pares: Aya x Omi

Autora: Akemi Hidaka

**_Não existem coincidências..._**

**_...só o inevitável._**

Omi acordou com uma sensação terrivelmente ruim naquela manhã. Tateou a cama em busca do seu koi. Não achou. Abriu os olhos e viu que Aya já não estava mais lá, apesar de ainda ser cedo. Aquilo era um mal sinal...queria ter acordado com ele ainda ao seu lado. [Ele deve ter ido preparar o café...] Temendo que seu sonho estivesse se tornando realidade, vestiu-se o mais rápido que pôde e desceu para a cozinha, onde já estavam Aya e Yohji, que pararam de conversar e mudaram de assunto assim que o chibi entrou.

- Ohayo. Sobre o que estavam falando? - Omi não era nenhum idiota, e logo percebeu a mudança de assunto.

- Ohayo. Não acha que ainda é muito cedo pra você ficar se intrometendo na conversa dos mais velhos? - Yohji provocou

Omi ia abrir a boca para responder, mas foi interrompido por Aya

- Vocês dois NÃO vão começar a discutir agora, vão? - seu mau humor já estava começando a se manifestar. - E nem pense em contar alguma coisa pra ele Yohji.

Tomou o resto do café de sua xícara e saiu, sem nem ao menos dirigir uma palavra que demonstrasse alguma coisa à Omi.

Aquilo deixou o chibi um pouco triste e apreensivo. Estava acontecendo exatamente o que aconteceu em seu sonho. Não queria passar por aquilo outra vez. Uma vez só e em sonho, já era mais do que suficiente. Seus olhos começaram a brilhar e algumas lágrimas ameaçaram rolar ao se lembrar do sonho, ou melhor, pesadelo. Aproveitando que Yohji estava distraído com um biscoito, saiu correndo da cozinha, trombando em Ken no meio do caminho.

- Ooh!! Que pressa, hein? - falou segurando o chibi para que ele não caísse no chão devido o impacto.

- G-gomen, Ken-kun... - balbuciou e saiu correndo para o seu quarto, batendo a porta.

- O que aconteceu com ele? - perguntou, ao entrar na cozinha e encontrar Yohji, que ainda estava bem distraído com o biscoito.

- Hm? - ergueu a sobrancelha e franziu o cenho, mostrando sua confusão. - Cadê o Omi?

- ¬.¬...esquece... - sentou-se à mesa e pegou um biscoito.

No quarto, Omi deixava as lágrimas rolarem por seu rosto livremente, mais concentrado em dizer para si mesmo que aquilo era só uma coincidência e nada mais. [Pare de chorar como uma criança mimada, Omi! Aquilo foi só um sonho, não tem como acontecer, é impossível. Agora, acalme-se e vá cobrir seu turno na floricultura. Com certeza Aya vai dar alguma explicação por sido tão...indiferente na cozinha.] Respirou fundo, esperou alguns segundos e desceu.

- Está atrasado. - Aya falou assim que o viu entrar.

- Eu sei... - baixou a cabeça tristemente. - Aya-kun....

Levantou a cabeça pra falar, mas o ruivo já estava atendendo uma cliente. Como era sábado, o movimento costumava ser um pouco maior.

Quando finalmente chegou a hora do almoço, Omi aproveitou que estariam sozinhos antes de subirem.

- Aya-kun... - abraçou-o por trás carinhosamente.

- Hm....- virou-se e tomou os lábios do chibi num beijo que pareceu um pouco rápido demais para Omi - Vamos subir logo, antes que alguém venha nos chamar.

- Hai. - abraçou-o mais uma vez e subiu, bem mais animado.

Omi acordou no meio da noite com aquele mau pressentimento assombrando sua mente novamente. Mas desta vez seu rosto estava molhado por lágrimas que rolaram durante o sonho, que desta vez foi mais longe. [Duas horas da manhã....será que o Aya se importaria se eu desse uma "passadinha" no quarto dele? Esse sonho maluco não vai me deixar dormir de novo.] Silenciosamente, saiu de seu quarto e estava a meio caminho do quarto do ruivo, quando ouviu a porta do quarto de Yohji se abrindo e o ruivo saindo de costas para o corredor. Sem nem ao menos saber por que, entrou no banheiro e tentou ouvir o que estava sendo dito.

- Você tem certeza que ele não está desconfiando de nada? - Yohji falou quase num sussurro.

- Mas é lógico que tenho. Ele está dormindo agora. Não faz a menor ideia do que estamos fazendo.

- Espero que seja isso mesmo. Agora vai logo pro seu quarto, que eu tô cansado e quero dormir o resto da noite. Você não calou a boca nem por um minuto desde que entrou aqui!

- Eu quero que tudo saia com perfeição.

- Hehe. Mas agora você vai embora, porque se ele sair do quarto e te ver aqui com certeza vai querer saber o que estávamos fazendo, e eu pelo menos não vou saber o que responder. - fechou a porta sem esperar a resposta.

- ... ò.ó

Omi só saiu de dentro do banheiro depois de ter certeza de que Aya já estava no quarto. Agora tinha certeza de que ele o estava traindo com Yohji, como em seu sonho.

Desceu as escadas desolado. Depois de ouvir a conversa na noite anterior, não conseguiu mais pregar os olhos, e estava simplesmente um caco: seu cabelo bagunçado e seus olhos vermelhos e inchados. Entrou na cozinha e sentou-se em silêncio. Ken, Yohji e Aya já estavam lá.

- Ohayo, Omi. - cumprimentou o jogador.

- Ohayo.... - sua resposta saiu extremamente baixa.

- Omi, tá tudo bem com você?

- Hai. Eu só tive um...pesadelo de novo.

- Foi só uma coincidência! - falou, tentando dar um pouco de ânimo para aquele que costumava ser tão alegre.

- Não existem coincidências... - falou Yohji

- ...só o inevitável. - completou Aya.

Aquelas palavras fizeram Omi se levantar com os olhos arregalados e recuar, fazendo uma negativa com a cabeça. Encarou um a um, os três homens à sua frente, para por fim, sair correndo e gritar: Não!!!

- Omi! - Ken ia levantar pra ir atrás, mas uma mão em seu ombro impediu, e Aya saiu em passos apressados.

- Pare de me seguir! - Omi gritava.

- Omi, o que está acontecendo? - Aya andava rápido atrás dele.

- "O que está acontecendo"? - ele pára e se vira, parecendo bastante irritado - VOCÊ deveria saber! Primeiro, você fica todo distante de mim, e depois me trai com Yohji! Não pense que eu não vi quando ele estava pedindo pra você voltar pro seu quarto porque ele estava cansado!

Na cozinha, o playboy cuspiu todo o café que estava tomando na cara de Ken, quando ouviu aquilo (Omi estava falando beeeem alto), o que fez o outro olhá-lo com de cara feia.

- O.O - o espadachim ficou sem palavras.

- Agora não precisam mais ficarem se escondendo e disfarçando quando eu estou por perto. Acho que com isso, é o fim do nosso namoro, né? - seu peito doía, como se estivesse sendo perfurado por um de seus dardos.

- Omi, não é isso, e--

- Fique longe de mim! E não tente negar o que eu já sei. "Não existem coincidências, só o inevitável"...realmente, vocês estão certos. Não era coincidência o meu sonho e tudo o que estava acontecendo na vida real. Era o inevitável.

- Sonho?

- Isso mesmo, Aya. Um sonho que eu venho tendo, onde você me troca por Yohji, como se eu fosse um mero objeto. E agora eu vejo que não é diferente.

Respirando pesadamente, Omi deixou a casa, disposto a não voltar lá tão cedo, e deixando o ruivo sem palavras.

- Eu sabia que ele tava desconfiando de alguma coisa!! - o loiro entrou na sala com um ar de "eu te avisei!"

- Cala a boca Yohji! Não era pra isso ter acontecido....

- Mas é LÓGICO que não!! Agora aquele pivete está pensando que eu estou com VOCÊ, sendo que o meu negócio é com mulheres! E tudo isso por culpa SUA!!

- Minha culpa o cacete!! Se você tivesse aceitado fazer o que eu pedi logo, ele nem teria desconfiado!

- Eu só pedi o seu carro emprestado em troca! Mas você é muito egoísta e não quis!

- Mas é óbvio que não! Você tem o seu próprio carro.

- Mas o que custava me emprestar?

- E o que custava você fazer o que eu pedi?

- Tá bom!!Eu faço o que você pediu... - virou as costas e saiu batendo os pés. [Por que ele sempre consegue o que quer?]

Omi andava pelas ruas, sem se importar com qual caminho tomar. Sua furia e revolta tomavam todo o seu coração, não deixando espaço para a tristeza. Esta já teve seu espaço durante a noite, quando chorou tudo o que podia, empapando o travesseiro com as lagrimas.

Sentia ódio de Yohji e uma grande decepção com Aya. Achou que poderia confiar nele, e o fez. Entregou-se de corpo e alma ao espadachim, e o que ele fez? Usou e jogou fora, como se fosse descartável.

Já era tarde, e Omi ainda não tinha voltado. Aya andava de um lado pro outro, impaciente. Yohji já estava ficando agoniado com aquela movimentação repetitiva, e resolveu se manifestar:

- Aya... PÁRA quieto e SENTA!

O ruivo ia abrir a boca para falar, mas a porta se abriu, e Omi entrou, olhando-os com muita frieza. Sem dizer nada, foi para seu quarto.

- Ótimo. Agora que ele já chegou, por que você não sossega? Eu vou dormir. - o loiro se levantou e subiu.

Aya bufou e subiu também, mas parou na frente do quarto do chibi.

- Omi, posso entrar?

- Não. - veio uma voz cortante de dentro do quarto.

- Omi, onegai. Deixa eu te explicar o q--

- Aya, caso você ainda não tenha notado, já está tarde, e eu tenho aula amanhã! - sua voz pareceu um pouco irritada.

- ... - pensou em insistir, mas viu que ele tinha razão. Suspirou e foi para seu quarto.

Na manhã seguinte, Omi foi o primeiro a descer. Aliás, sempre era o primeiro a descer. Preparou o café da manhã e alguma coisa para comer na escola. Ficou tão distraído tomando o café, que só reparou que Yohji entrou na cozinha quando o mesmo falou alguma coisa:

- Ohayo, Omi. - cumprimentou.

- Ohayo. - respondeu sem encará-lo.

Caiu um clima pesado no ambiente, então o playboy resolveu tentar puxar algum assunto.

- Hoje você vai ficar mais tarde no colégio?

- Quer saber quanto tempo vai poder ficar com Aya sem medo de eu chegar? - respondeu com uma pergunta venenosa.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Não se preocupe. Hoje eu vou ficar até as três horas no colégio. Aproveitem bem. - sorveu o ultimo gole do chá e saiu, cruzando com Aya na porta.

- Aya, faça alguma coisa! - Yohji protestou - Eu não quero ficar ouvindo respostas atravessadas desse pirralho!

- Você já fez o que eu pedi?

- Já. Vai estar tudo pronto à uma hora da tarde.

- Ótimo.

- Mas você não vai fazer nada pra calar a boca dele?

- Não é da sua conta.

- Mas... - Aya o olhou de um jeito que ficou com medo de insistir mais.

No colégio, Omi tentava prestar atenção em tudo o que era dito pelo professor, mas não conseguia. Seus pensamentos voavam longe dali. Estava imaginando em tudo o que Aya e Yohji já não estariam fazendo, em quanto tempo ele já não estava sendo traído. Nem reparou, mas começou a chorar no meio da aula. Um choro silencioso, onde apenas lágrimas prevaleciam. Amava Aya, mas parecia que ele não sentia o mesmo por ele. [Aya deve preferir homens mais maduros, como Yohji. Não um garoto como eu. Mas por que ele ficou me iludindo por dois anos? São muitas perguntas que eu nunca vou encontrar as respostas.]

- Omi, vai ficar aí? - a voz de uma garota soou entre seus pensamentos.

- Hm?

- Omi, você estava chorando? - perguntou, ao ver suas faces molhadas. - O que aconteceu?

- Não é nada, Mieko. Eu já estou indo.

- É melhor se apressar. Hoje o professor ia escolher quem vai competir no campeonato interescolar de arco e flecha, lembra?

- É mesmo! Então vamos logo. - tentou mostrar uma falsa animação e foi até o ginásio, onde toda a turma já estava reunida. - Desculpe pelo atraso, professor.

- Não se preocupe, Tsukiyono. Sua vez ainda não chegou.

Alguns minutos depois, lá estava Omi, com um arco e uma flecha nas mãos. Mirou no centro do alvo e soltou a flecha, acertando o circulo vermelho no centro. Todos aplaudiram o feito, pois nem o professor havia conseguido quando fez a demonstração.

De repente, a diretora entrou no ginásio dizendo para Omi acompanhá-la até o refeitório. Sem saber o porquê de estar sendo chamado justamente ao refeitório, Omi a acompanhou. Mas começou a desconfiar de alguma coisa quando começaram a ir em direção oposta ao refeitório, indo chegar numa quadra aberta.

- Isto aqui não é o refeitorio.

- Sim, eu sei. Mas também não é aqui que você tem que estar.

- Nani?!

- É no teatro.

- Mas o que.....

- Vai lá!. - deu um empurrãozinho nele e ficou olhando-o entrar no teatro cauteloso com uma carinha confusa.

Dentro do teatro, estava tudo tão escuro, que não era possível ver nada. Foi tateando, tomando cuidado pra não tropeçar. Um foco de luz se acendeu sobre uma das poltronas e ele se sentou.

Uma melodia começou a tocar. Um outro foco de luz, desta vez no palco, se acendeu, mostrando uma figura coberta dos pés à cabeça com um longo capuz preto (não era bem isso que eu queria...sabem a roupa do assassino do Pânico?Então, é mais ou menos isso que eu quero, só que sem a máscara, obviamente), que cobria seu rosto.

Uma voz muito familiar a Omi fez-se ouvir, acompanhando a melodia da musica. No palco, a veste negra revelou o dono da voz, e pétalas vermelhas de rosa começaram a cair à sua volta no palco.

Aya vestia uma calça de couro preta justa e uma camisa vermelha com os primeiros botões abertos, mostrando um pouco de seu peito. Cantava a musica First Love (não é de Weiss, é uma musica da Utada Hikaru que eu acho muito fofa, apesar de só entender o refrão - e só porque é a única parte em ingles.), especialmente para Omi, que sentado na platéia, mal podia acreditar no que via e ouvia. Aya estava magnificamente LINDO, e sua voz, maravilhosa e envolvente, transmitindo uma sensação que partia de seu coração e percorria o corpo inteiro. Conforme a música ia chegando ao fim, o ruivo ia se aproximando a passos lentos do lugar onde estava Omi, e as pétalas iam acompanhando-o, formando um tapete vermelho atrás de si.

Quando a música acabou, Aya estava a poucos centímetros do rosto do chibi, olhando-o profundamente nos olhos azuis. Ao fim da melodia, Aya largou o microfone com o qual estava cantando.

- Ai shiteru. - sussurrou em seu ouvido, para logo depois dar um longo e apaixonado beijo em Omi, vasculhando cada canto da boca com sua língua, saboreando seu gosto doce. Omi correspondia ao beijo feliz e emocionado.

Só partiram o beijo quando sentiram que precisavam respirar.

- Agora acredita....que eu não estou com Yohji, e sim com você? - o ruivo perguntou, ainda sentindo o ar faltar em seus pulmões.

- Acredito.....me desculpe não ter acreditado em você, Aya-kun.

- E desculpa eu não ter dado atenção pra você outro dia. É que eu estava tão ansioso pra fazer isto sem que você não desconfiasse, que nem percebi o que estava fazendo direito.-envolveu-o com seus braços. - Vamos pra casa?

- Mas eu ainda tenho aula....

- Tinha. Eu já falei com a diretora...ou melhor, Yohji a convenceu de deixar você ir pra casa mais cedo e te trazer pra cá.

- Yohji...?

- Eu estava tentando convencê-lo a falar com a diretora, que é uma conhecida dele. Foi por isso que eu estava no quarto dele e você me viu sair. Eu passei horas pra planejar tudo e convencê-lo.

- Pobre Yohji....eu tenho que me desculpar com ele quando voltarmos pra casa.

- Mas você só vai encontrá-lo amanhã.

- Nani?!

- Ele não vai voltar pra casa hoje. E Ken também não. Teremos a casa inteira só pra nós. - deu-lhe mais um beijo, calando qualquer outra pergunta que ainda pudesse ser feita e foram pra casa.

Enquanto Aya e Omi se amavam como se há muito tempo não o faziam, Yohji corria pelas estradas feliz da vida: dirigia o Porshe de Aya na companhia de mais uma das garotas que sempre arranjava.

================FIM===============

Akemi Hidaka

março/03


End file.
